Far Apart, Forever At Heart
by Jedi Princess Jainakin
Summary: Even when you're away from friends and family, the greatest of distances seem so much less as long as you keep them in your heart. My entry in the 2011 BMGf Holiday Fanfic Contest. Slight Penguin/Contest/PokéShipping.
1. Part I

**Far Apart, Forever At Heart**

**a.n. This is my second attempt at a Pokémon fanfic and my second entry in the annual BMGf Holiday Fanfic Contest. It will be told in five parts. Some slight shippings (Penguin/Contest/Poké)****. Remember to read, review, and enjoy!**

Winter.

To most, the word is synonymous with the cold and the snow; to others, it is a dreary time full of loneliness and sadness. Still others see it as nothing more than a necessary transition into the warmth and vivaciousness of spring. Yet, there are some to which none of this applies. To these individuals, winter is a time for celebration, a time to enjoy the presence of friends and loved ones, near and far. Whether together or apart, they know that the importance of the season and the holidays that it brings is not for gift giving or selfishness, but for family, friends, warmth, remembrance and good cheer.

* * *

><p><strong>Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh Region<strong>

"Dawn, PLEASE be careful".

"I can handle it. No need to worry Mom".

"Pip piplup".

In a modest house in Twinleaf Town, a young blue-haired girl was teetering dangerously on the top of a stepladder, doing her best to fasten the last of the holiday decorations to the uppermost recesses of the home while her faithful Pokémon Piplup did his best to hold the ladder steady. Johanna stood just outside the kitchen, a look of worry upon her face as she watched her daughter. Sighing quietly, she shook her head, a slight smile on her face. She certainly knew what her spirited daughter was capable of. Whenever she told her not to worry was when she worried the most. But, in spite of her worry-inducing tendencies, she loved her daughter and wouldn't have her any other way. And she was glad that her headstrong young daughter was able to take a break from her Contest training in Hoenn to come home and celebrate the holidays with her. As much as Johanna loved her daughter, she tended to worry a bit less when she was able to keep an eye on her.

A quick knock on the door startled both mother and daughter, with the former quickly recovering before walking to welcome their guest and the latter slightly losing her balance atop her perch. Dawn wobbled unsteadily before managing to catch her balance. With one final stretch, she managed to place the last of the decorations before scrambling back to solid ground. One step from the bottom, she slipped and landed rather unceremoniously on her backside, groaning in pain. A pair of laughs from the door caught her attention.

"Hey Dee Dee, why are you flopping around on the ground? Working on your Magikarp impression?"

Dawn jumped up and angrily turned towards the door at the sound of that voice, the pain suddenly forgotten. "How many times have I told you: DON'T CALL ME DEE DEE!"

A young brown-haired boy was standing there with her mother, amused smiles on both of their faces. At their amused expressions, Dawn let out a small giggle at her own misfortune. Gathering up the small blue Pokémon that she had somehow managed to avoid falling on into her arms, she walked over to greet the new arrival.

"Kenny! Thanks for coming!" As she reached him, Dawn reached out one arm to embrace the boy. Slightly embarrassed, Kenny reciprocated the gesture, being careful not to crush the Pokémon in her arms.

"It's good to see you again too Dee D…I mean Dawn". He smiled somewhat shyly at her as they pulled away, both with red-tinted cheeks. Neither one of them noticed the knowing smile on Johanna's face. She decided to take pity on her daughter and her friend.

"Come on in Kenny and make yourself at home. I'm just finishing up in the kitchen so the food should be ready soon. And Dawn just finished the final touches with the decorations." With that, Johanna walked back towards the kitchen, leaving the two pre-teens alone near the door. There was a long moment of silence as the two just stood there, neither one quite sure of what to do or what to say. Piplup, sensing the awkwardness that seemed to be developing between the two Coordinators hopped out of Dawn's arms and waddled towards another part of the house to leave the two to themselves, a mischievous look in his eyes. Another awkward moment passed before Dawn finally spoke up.

"So…um…how have you been Kenny? How's your training going?" She started to walk towards the light pink sofa in the living room and sat down at one end, hoping that the young man would follow. Kenny, relieved that the awkwardness seemed to have passed, followed her and sat down near her.

"I've…uh…been good. Great. I'm still training for the next Grand Festival. I don't have any ribbons yet though; I'm just working on some new combinations right now. Empoleon is doing great and we've come up with some awesome new stuff that I can't wait to try out."

"That's great, Kenny! It's so great to know that you've been working hard on your training. And I can't wait to see your new combinations some time."

"Thanks. So, how about you? How's your training going?"

Dawn sighed. "It's going well, not as well as I hoped. We've been trying to come up with some unique combinations ourselves, but it's been a bit difficult. I have some good ideas, but I haven't quite worked out all of the bugs yet."

"What is it that you always say? 'No need to worry.' I know you'll get there." Dawn smiled a small smile and another awkward moment passed between the two. "What's it like traveling in Hoenn?"

"It's been different. I mean, I love traveling around, seeing new places and meeting new people. But at the same time, I feel a little homesick sometimes. It's gotten better the longer I've been out there, but it's strange being alone in a new place. I love being there but I am glad that I got this opportunity to come home and visit Mom for the holidays."

Kenny nodded, noting the wistfulness in her voice. She seemed almost sad somehow. He knew he had to cheer her up "Meet anyone interesting there?" He watched as his question seemed to revive her and a sparkle came to her eyes.

"Oh yeah. When I first got to Littleroot Town, I was headed to Professor Birch's laboratory, you know because he helps out new trainers and I thought he might have some tips. When I finally found it, he wasn't there and his assistant told me that he likes to study Pokémon in their natural environment and that I might find him just outside of town. Piplup and I headed out of town to see if we could find him and we were about to give up any hope of locating him when we heard someone yell for help. We raced towards the cry and we saw some guy up a tree with a pack of Mightyena growling at him. I called out Buneary and had her use Ice Beam while Piplup used Whirlpool. We managed to scare the Mightyena away and the guy fell out of the tree. He thanked us for saving him and introduced himself as Professor Birch."

Kenny was chuckling in amusement. "Really?"

Dawn nodded in confirmation. "Yeah. We walked back to his lab and he gave me a map of Hoenn and some helpful tips on where I should go next." She laughed in remembrance. "And you'll never guess who else I met."

"Who?"

"I met May's family. You remember May, don't you? She competed in the Wallace Cup?" Kenny nodded. "Well anyways, I remember her being from Hoenn from some city called Petalburg. I arrived there about two weeks after my arrival and started looking her up. I went to the Petalburg Gym and I saw a battle going on between what looked like some kid with glasses and a tall man. It didn't look like it was an official battle or anything and they really seemed to be into it. The kid had a Vigoroth and the man had a Slaking. I watched the battle for awhile before they noticed me watching them. They asked if I was there for a battle and I told them no and asked if they knew May. They got these confused looks on their faces before asking who I was. I told them who I was and that I was a friend of both hers and Ash's and that I competed against May in the Wallace Cup. That's when they introduced themselves as Norman, May's father and Max, May's younger brother. They took me back to the family quarters and introduced me to May's mom Caroline and invited me to eat with them. We exchanged stories about Contests and what brought me to Hoenn. I asked about May and they said that the last they heard, she was doing quite well in Johto. I wish I could have stay longer, but I had to get going. It was great that I got to see them, though."

"It sounds like you're meeting some interesting people and having a good time, Dawn. I wish you the best of luck."

"Thanks Kenny. And thanks for coming over today; it really means a lot to me. Since I've been traveling in Hoenn, I haven't really had the time to keep in touch with anyone from back home. Besides Mom, of course."

They both smiled at one another, the awkwardness no longer between them.

"Piplup, piplup pip."

The two Coordinators looked down to see the Penguin Pokémon trying to get their attention. She bent down to pick him up. "What's up Piplup?" Pointing a flipper to a space just above their heads, the two humans looked up and immediately blushed. There, hanging above their heads, held tight in the grip of the tail of her mom's Glameow, was a sprig of mistletoe. The Catty Pokémon was standing behind them, its two front paws on the back of the sofa and its tail stretched over its head, a sly smirk on its face. Dawn looked back to the little blue Pokémon in her lap and rolled her eyes at the smug look on his face. The two embarrassed pre-teens looked at each other, cheeks red, unsure of what to do next. Piplup watched them interestedly. When neither one made a move to do anything, the little Water-type took matters into his own flippers.

"Pip pip piplup lup Piplup."

"What's that Piplup? You say this is part of the holiday tradition and that it's very important to follow traditions?"

"Lup." He crossed his flippers across his small chest.

Kenny watched the exchange with interest, a bit of a smile creeping up on his face. Dawn turned to look at him. "Well Kenny, what do you think? It doesn't look like Piplup's going to budge on this one. And I don't think Glameow's going anywhere any time soon either." She glanced back over and saw her mom's Glameow still staring slyly at the two of them.

Kenny shrugged. "We can't go breaking tradition now, can we? Especially not this close to Christmas." With those words the two youths drew closer and closer together, awkwardly, clumsily, but anticipating what would happen next. Their lips met for a few moments before they broke away, the blush even more evident on their cheeks. They stared at each other briefly before breaking into smiles. They didn't have much time to do anything else as Johanna called from the kitchen.

"Dawn, Kenny, can the two of you come help me in here? The rest of the guests should be here soon." Both pre-teens giggled at one another before getting up off of the couch and heading towards the kitchen, hand-in-hand.

"I guess you missed something while you were decorating."

"What makes you think I forgot?"


	2. Part II

**Disclaimer:** I forgot to put this in the last chapter, but any recognizable, characters, names, places, ideas, etc. I do not own. Everything you recognize is owned by Nintendo, TPCI, and whomever else. All I own is the idea/plot behind this story.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Petalburg City, Hoenn Region<strong>

The massive Petalburg Gym, home to Gym Leader Norman and his family, was aglow with the luminescence of Christmas lights and the splendor of decorations. Various holiday bric-a-brac was strewn about in front of and around the gym, creating a very festive and wondrous atmosphere. A lit-up Santa graced the roof of the gym, complete with a glowing sleigh pulled by his team of Stantler. Even the greenhouse behind the gym was decorated for the season, various colored lights hanging from the roof and fake icicles dripping from the trestles. A small, brightly-colored tree could be seen through the panes of the greenhouse, an assortment of small presents already assembled beneath its evergreen branches.

The inside of the gym was just as warm and welcoming as its exterior. The walls were decorated with multitudes of red, white and green. Garland was stretched from wall to wall and sprigs of holly lent a festive, natural feel to the place. Small strings of lights streaked across the ceiling and ceramic snowflakes dangled down beautifully, wondrously shining in the bright lights. Even in the private recesses of the gym, that part that was home to Norman and his family, festive adornments could be seen. A second tree, this one larger and more conservatively decorated, stood in the corner near a small window, a white star gracing its top. Colorful presents were spread out beneath the tree, the bright colors of papers and ribbons bringing a warm feeling to the home.

A delicious odor wafted from the kitchen and joyful chatter could be heard. Three people were gathered around the table in the dining room: a man with dark hair sat at the head of the table, a grin on his face. He seemed to be listening intently to the young, dark-haired boy to his right. The enthusiasm and exuberance of youth was evident in this lad, as if he was restraining himself from jumping out of his seat to emphasize his story with each word spoken. A beautiful brown-haired woman sat across from the boy, her eyes shining with joy and love for her family. There was a wonderful Christmas feast spread out in front of the trio, much of it forgotten as the adults became engrossed in the tale the boy was telling.

"…and then Charizard used the most powerful Flamethrower I have ever seen! The whole field seemed to be on fire! But it wasn't enough. Swampert was able to use Dig to avoid it and when it came back up ready to grab it, Charizard was gone! It had flown up into the air to dodge. And it was quick, too! It started spinning in a blazing Fire Spin as it flew back down and Swampert used Muddy Water to counterattack. There was such a big explosion and when everything cleared, both Pokémon were knocked out! It was an awesome battle!" Finally done with his story, Max slumped back in his chair, out of breath but eyes sparkling with excitement. His parents looked on amused at his tired form before turning back towards their plates.

"Sounds like quite the exciting battle, son. Too bad I couldn't watch it with you." Norman smiled at his young son and watched as the boy smiled back. There was nothing more that Max wanted to do than to be the successor to the Petalburg Gym when Norman finally retired. With his love for and knowledge of Pokémon, the young boy was well on his way to achieving that dream. And he certainly was a bright and meticulous student, absorbing every lesson he was taught and eagerly observing Gym battles, watching for new strategies or new techniques that he would hopefully try out one day.

Caroline watched the two men in her life. They certainly were two of a kind. She glanced briefly at the lone chair at the other end of the table and for a moment, her eyes got weepy. It passed quickly and she turned back towards her family, hoping no one saw her little moment of weakness.

Unfortunately, her husband had noticed the way her eyes watered when she glanced at that empty chair and he felt his heart break a little. He knew that she was thinking of their daughter and the fact that she had been unable to make it home for the holidays. May had called them just the other day when she was in Ecruteak City and apologized for not being able to make it home in time to celebrate with them. She had been on her way to Mahogany Town for her next Contest and didn't have time to make it home and back beforehand. They had told her that they were glad that she was doing well in her travels and that she didn't need to worry about not coming back home; they knew that she was doing what she enjoyed and that was all they wanted for her. She had smiled and given them her love before wishing them a merry Christmas; they had told her that they loved her and wished her well on her journey and hoped to talk to her again soon. After saying good-bye, Norman had noticed the slight tears in his wife's eyes but chalked it up to just another instance of his wife missing their baby girl; she always got that way after talking to May. But now, at this moment, his wife had had the same look in her eye and he knew that she was missing her even more. Thankfully, Max didn't seem to notice and after finishing his meal, he excused himself from the table and left to his own room, leaving his parents alone.

As soon as their son was out of sight, Norman got up from the table, walked over to his wife, and put his arms around her. He held her that way for a moment before she finally allowed herself to cry in his arms.

"Oh Norman, I miss her so much! I know she loves doing what she's doing and I would never want to destroy that happiness, but she should be HERE with us."

Norman ran one hand through her brown hair, hoping to soothe her. "I know, Sweetheart. And I know how much you miss her; I miss her too. But we have to accept the fact that she is growing up and needs to do what she's doing."

Caroline sniffed, trying to compose herself. "You're right, Dear, I know you're right. I knew that when she turned ten, she would leave us to go on her own journey. And I know that she's been enjoying every minute of it. But I still miss her; I will always miss her, especially at this time of year." Norman nodded in sympathy, knowing exactly what his wife is going through.

"We're her parents; it's only right for us to worry." He gave a soft smile, which his wife returned. "She knows that we love her and that we miss her. She also knows that we worry about her. But she also knows that we trust her and that we accept the fact that she is growing up. That is why she calls us whenever she gets the chance; she doesn't want us to worry any more than we have to. We need to accept the fact that our little girl is growing up and will make her own choices. All we can ask of her is to be happy with those choices and to never forget us or how much we love her."

Caroline threw her arms around her husband's larger frame and squeezed tightly. After a moment she pulled away, but only enough to give him a loving kiss on his cheek. He always knew how to make her feel better; he always would.

"Thank you for that, Darling." She smiled a bright, happy smile. "I needed that."

Norman returned the smile and the hug. "Any time, my dear. Now, what do you say we call our Gym Leader-in-training for some warm cocoa and a movie in the family room, hmm?" Caroline smiled at him once again before getting of his embrace to gather their son, knowing that even if she couldn't be with her family during this time of year, their daughter knew that she was well-loved and that her family would be thinking of her, no matter how far apart they were.


	3. Part III

**Outside Mahogany Town, Johto Region**

The winter storm blew fierce and cold, encircling the small collection of log cabins. The snow fell in rough flurries and the snow banks were piled high around the cozy abodes. Lights could be seen through the small windows of the cabins and smoke curled and billowed out of each chimney. Though the winds were rough outside, the occupants of the cabins were cozy and warm inside, if a bit edgy.

"I can't believe how quickly this storm came up. It seemed to appear out of nowhere!"

"I can't believe that May is cowering over there on her bed like a scared little Wurmple."

"I am not scared, Drew! I'm just cold!"

Drew smirked. "Then how come the rest of us are perfectly fine with just the fire going?"

Since she had no response, May stuck her tongue out instead and continued to huddle under the blankets.

From her position on a chair near the fire, Solidad watched the exchange between the two rival Coordinators with a knowing smile on her face. Since coming to Johto, she had run into both May and Drew numerous times as the three of them tried to earn enough ribbons to compete in the Grand Festival. She hadn't seen them for some time until she had run into the two of them in Mahogany Town. Both of them had been training for the next Contest, which was to be held in Mahogany Town itself. They had been in the middle of a battle, May's Glaceon against Drew's Flygon, and despite the huge type disadvantage, the Mystic Pokémon had been holding its own pretty well. Both Pokémon had appeared worn out and she had assumed the battle had been going on for quite some time. She had watched as their Trainers not only traded commands and attacks but friendly insults. Both had seemed to smile throughout the battle; after all, it was just a friendly little battle between rivals. But Solidad had noticed a little something more in their smiles, a little something that the two of them may not yet have realized themselves.

In the silence that seemed to have descended upon the small group in the cabin, the roaring wind outside was clearly heard. Also heard was the blizzard pounding on the door and window and the creaking of the walls as the winds rushed past. When a particularly loud bang hit the door, Drew jumped slightly, albeit noticeably. May looked at him, a smug look on her face.

"Now who's acting scared? You're more skittish than a Whismur!"

Drew's response was a glare in the brunette Coordinator's direction. She glared right back. Solidad watched the silent battle of wills as neither one of the two pre-teen Coordinators refused to back down. She smirked.

"With those heated stares the two of you are giving one another, you should look out the window and melt the snow. Then maybe we can get out of here."

Solidad's comment caught the two of them off guard and they turned startled glances towards the pink-haired Coordinator. May was the first to recover and let off a small giggle, her smile bright. Drew just snorted and returned to the Coordinator magazine he had been reading. Solidad focused her attention on May. "So May," she began, "we haven't had much time to catch up, what with this storm moving in so quickly. How are you enjoying Johto?"

"I'm having a lot of fun. This is the first time I've been able to travel on my own and even though it was hard at first, I have to say that it's so exciting! I've seen so many new Pokémon and met so many new people and had so many new experiences, I can't even count them. And the Contests here are so wonderful. I've been seeing so many different combinations and styles that I've never seen before. Every time I participate in a new Contest, I'm always awed at everything I see. It's just so great!" Solidad noted the genuine enthusiasm in her voice. May certainly did have a love of Contests, especially for someone who had had no idea of their existence before starting out on their journey. Throughout their many encounters, Solidad had gradually come to know the story of how May first became involved in Contests. When the young Coordinator had first told her that she had never even heard of Contests until after she had begun her journey, Solidad had been surprised. There were not many who could accomplish what May had in such a short amount of time. Solidad had, not long ago, watched the girl compete in the Wallace Cup in Sinnoh and she had been impressed by what she had seen. May had made it all the way up to the finals and narrowly missed taking the ribbon, showing off her impressive talents and unique combinations throughout the tense competition. When Solidad had seen May again after her return to Johto, she had told her that she was impressed by how much more advanced she had become, that she no longer was the rookie Coordinator she had first met back in Kanto. She had told May that she was eagerly anticipating the next time she would be able to watch the girl's performance in person. Though that didn't mean she would go easy on the brunette girl the next time they competed against one another.

"I know how you feel. When I first went out on my own, it was hard. I was away from home, away from my family and my friends. I made a lot of mistakes those first months out on the road; some of them took me a long time to get over. There were quite a few times where I was tempted to just quit and go back to the secure surroundings that I had always known. But it was also a chance for me to grow and to learn and I learned and experienced a lot more out on the road on my own than I think I would have if I had stayed home." Solidad noticed that while May had been listening to what she was saying, she had a distracted look in her eyes, as if she was thinking about something else. She watched her quietly for a moment. May, suddenly aware that it had grown quiet, shook herself out of her quiet contemplation and grinned sheepishly at Solidad.

"Sorry."

"Is everything all right, May?"

May sighed. "Yeah. It's just…I know what I said about enjoying my time here in Johto and being out on my own. But…sometimes, especially this time of year, I can't help thinking about my family and wonder how they're doing."

"When was the last time you talked to them?"

"Just a few days ago, before I left Ecruteak. I told them that I was sorry that I couldn't make it home in time for Christmas and that I loved them. They said they understood and that they loved me too. Just before we said good-bye, I thought I saw my mom's eyes tearing up. Knowing that she was doing that because of me…" May choked up, unable to finish. Solidad saw the young girl's eyes start to water and rushed over the bed and put her arms around her, trying to comfort her. May allowed a few tears to escape her blue eyes as she leaned into the older girl.

Across the room, a certain green-eyed Coordinator had stopped paying attention to the magazine long ago, actually interested in the girls' conversation. Though most of the time he feigned his disinterest in his rival Coordinator, he actually did care about how she was doing. He pretended that this was so he could keep tabs on her and her performances as a rival; deep down, however, he knew that that wasn't the case. There was something about her that intrigued him, something that kept drawing him to her, something that he couldn't quite identify. It was the same elusive something that kept him giving roses to her, saying they were for her Pokémon. He knew that wasn't true, that it was just his excuse and he had a feeling that she was beginning to see right through that façade; he could only hope that she wouldn't figure out the truth before he himself had a chance to discover it. He listened to the soft sobs coming from May's bed and, for reasons he didn't understand, his heart began to ache. He didn't know why, but he didn't like hearing her cry. He could only hope that Solidad would comfort her in the way she needed; he certainly couldn't.

"Shhh. There, there May. It's okay. Your parents just worry about you and it's hard for them to see their little girl growing up. They do miss you, I'm sure; but they know that this is just a part of life and that everyone has to grow up some time. Your mom was probably just coming to terms with that fact. She knows that you would be there with them for the holidays if you could; there was just no feasible way to do so while still making it to the Contest. She knows that, your entire family knows that, YOU know that. You would be there if you could, wouldn't you?" May nodded. "Your parents know that, just like I knew that. But as long as you keep them here," she tapped her finger on May's temple, "and here," she tapped the left side of May's chest, "wherever you are, however far apart you are, they will be with you. Never forget that." May nodded as her sniffles subsided. Solidad stayed with her a few more moments until she was sure that the girl had calmed down.

"Thanks Solidad. I think I really needed to let that out." She smiled gratefully.

Solidad smiled back. "Any time. That's what friends are for, right?" May nodded. "Now if you'll excuse me, I believe it's getting late. I'm going to get ready for bed." The older girl got off of the bed and headed towards the bathroom in the back. The two remaining occupants of the cabin heard the door at the end of the hall shut and they were left alone in an awkward silence.

Solidad's conversation with May had stirred something in Drew. Hearing the two females talk about family made him miss his own back in LaRousse City. He didn't often think much about those he left behind when he left on his journey. He had always been independent and his traveling had made him into even more of a loner. It wasn't until he met May that he started questioning this lifestyle and if it was really what he wanted. Watching her with her friends, listening to her talk about her family, noticing the way she cared for her Pokémon and everyone around her, made him realize that there had to be something more to life than Contests and ribbons and Grand Festivals. Looking at May, getting to know her, there had to be something more…fulfilling in life. He wanted that fulfillment in his life. He just wished he knew how to get it.

"Drew?" May had noticed that the young man had remained silent throughout her whole exchange with Solidad. In fact, he had been quiet far longer than she had ever remembered him being. He hadn't looked up from his magazine in a while. She had a feeling he hadn't actually been reading it for quite some time, either. "Is something wrong? Are you okay?"

Drew didn't answer and continued to stare at his magazine. He really did want to answer her, to tell her what was going on. He knew she would understand. But, he couldn't bring himself to talk to her, to acknowledge that he heard her or that something was really going on, something that he knew she could help him with. But he couldn't. He just couldn't do it.

May watched him for a bit, patiently, not understanding why he wouldn't talk to her. She knew there was something wrong, it was obvious by the way he was sitting, by the way he was acting, but Drew wouldn't tell her anything. Looking at him, she could tell that he was struggling with something. She wished he would trust her enough to confide in her, to consider her a friend. She certainly saw him as more than a rival, maybe more than a friend; not that she would readily admit that to anyone.

Drew didn't move, didn't acknowledge her. He continued staring at his magazine. May watched him a bit more, quietly. After a while, she sighed and lay back down in her bed, burrowing into her blankets. She heard the bathroom door open as Solidad walked back into the room and to her bed next to the young girl. No one in the room said anything else for the rest of the night, the cabin's occupants settling down for the night. The embers of the fire burned in the fire place, slowly dying. Outside, the cold winter winds raged on through the long, dark, silent night.


	4. Part IV

**a.n.: Decided to post this one a bit earlier today since it is Christmas Eve and I will be working part of the day and then I'll be busy during the rest. I may even post the fifth and final part later on tonight instead of tomorrow as an early present to everyone who is reading this (and since I'll be spending the morning with my family and the evening at work). Check the disclaimer from Part II and remember to read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Pallet Town, Kanto Region<strong>

A party was in full swing at the famous Oak Pokémon Research Laboratory. A cacophony of happy voices, joyful Pokémon cries, and harmonious melodies surrounded the famous structure. Holiday lights were strung out all around the building and festive decorations adorned the many surfaces. Even out back in the famous Oak Corral, the spirit of the holiday season could be seen. Several Christmas trees of various sizes were spread throughout the vast area, each decorated with its own unique decorations. Each of the trees had a pile of presents stacked beneath it, hardy enough to survive even the most curious of Pokémon peepers. A small radio was placed on a table outside, blasting Christmas music for the many creatures that called the area home.

Back inside the laboratory, the festive mood was in full force. Even more Christmas décor graced the interior. The furniture of the living room was all pushed to one side to make room for dancing, conversation and eating. A buffet table stuffed with sweets and treats lined one side of the room, just as festively decorated as the rest of building. Seated on the many couches and chairs, the party-goers chatted amiably with each other and amongst themselves, enjoying the presence of their friends and loved ones.

"…and then Forrest ordered Steelix to use its tail to block Squirtle's Water Gun. I knew that it would be a great counter, but even I wouldn't have known that Steelix would spin its tail like that and completely destroy that attack. I sure wasn't the only one surprised by that tactic; that Trainer couldn't believe what had just happened either. I don't think she was able to recover from that attack and was too stunned to order further attacks. Forrest defeated her soundly. I couldn't have been prouder of my little brother."

"I've got you beat there Brock. My sisters have actually been making an effort to be more responsible with the Gym. As you know, I've been training all three of them so that one day, I won't have to deal with ALL of the challengers by myself. Just the other day I challenged each one of them to a one-on-one battle. I managed to defeat all of them, but it wasn't easy. I had to work harder than I ever have before just to come out on tip. There were even several close calls that I barely managed to pull out of. I think they are actually improving and might even be enjoying these faux Gym battles. Maybe one day, I can get them to enjoy the real ones. Though, they did decide that they needed to 'like, go somewhere to like deal with what happened' and went to the mall afterwards." Misty smiled at the memory of her sometimes still immature sisters. "At least Forrest seems to be growing up and accepting responsibility; my sisters still act like little kids sometimes."

"Don't worry Misty. From the way you're talking about them, I know that you're proud of them. And I know they're proud of you for being willing to put up with them and all of their nonsense over the years. I've seen the four of you together when I visit you guys and I know that in spite of that tension and immaturity, you all love each other. I also know that they appreciate all of the hard work you're putting in to them. They'll get there; they just need a bit more time and patience."

"Thanks Tracey. I know they are trying hard and I DO love them, but they can just be so frustrating sometimes."

"Frustrating? Misty, if you recall, I have TEN younger siblings; you only have three AND they are all older than you. You don't know the meaning of the word frustrating."

The red head stuck her tongue out at her spiky-haired friend and hugged the Azurill on her lap tighter. "You talk big Brock, but I happen to know that despite your protests, you enjoy every moment you spend with your family. Even if they are sometimes a bit…unconventional." Brock smiled lovingly at that rather apt description of his family. Misty was right. His family may be big and frustrating, even annoying at times, but he loved them all just the same and would not change them for the world.

"Brock, you still haven't told us how your studies are coming along. How is your journey to becoming a Pokémon Doctor going?"

"Well, Professor," Brock began, "it is a bit difficult. I knew it would be, but I am enjoying it. You know me: I never back down from a challenge. And boy is it challenging! So much stuff to learn and to study and to memorize; sometimes, I don't think I'll be able to do it all. But, this is something I want to do, something I know I can do and something that I do really enjoy, even so early on. I know that I will be able to help Pokémon and people alike someday and this knowledge keeps me going when it gets too hard. And from all of those years spent traveling on the road, I've managed to pick up a few helpful things."

"Brock, we believe in you. We know you can do anything you set your mind to. You have always been successful in whatever you set out to do."

"Thanks Mrs. Ketchum."

Misty smirked. "Well successful, in anything except getting a date." Everyone snickered at her comment. Brock just glared at her. At least she assumed it was a glare. It was hard to tell with him sometimes.

Tracey looked around. "Say Professor, I still haven't seen any sign of Gary. You did say he was going to be here right?"

Professor Oak nodded. "When I last talked to him, he said he would be here. He was just finishing up his research in Sinnoh and would be back in Pallet any day. And if I know my grandson, he will be here any moment. He never could pass up the chance at a party." The group laughed. Everyone knew how ambitious and driven the young researcher was. He had always been a hard worker who was eager to get ahead as soon as possible and stay that way. When he first began his Pokémon journey, that drive and determination had served him well and he became a well-respected and knowledgeable Trainer. After he had decided to shift his focus from training to research, that same ambition and drive had become even more valuable assets and he began to pour his energies into whatever project or experiment he was working on. But even after all of these years and after all of the changes he made in his life, he was still the cocky young man who enjoyed a good party, though he did tend to be less of a spotlight hog nowadays.

As if on cue, the door to the lab opened and a young man with spiky brown hair entered.

"Gramps? Hey Gramps, are ya here?"

"In here Gary," Professor Oak called back, "we're all in here." The group turned and watched as Gary Oak walked into the room, his dark backpack hanging off his back and laptop bag slung over one shoulder. His dark shirt and black jeans contrasted with the festive decorations in the room, but his cheerful smile fit right in. All of the guests got up to welcome him, Professor Oak being the first to grab his grandson in a hug. Handshakes and hugs were exchanged and the conversation quickly turned to his research in Sinnoh. The group soon settled back into their seats as the amiable atmosphere and friendly chatter resumed. One member of the group, however, was missing.

Misty stood out on the patio that led to the corral behind the lab, a small sigh escaping her lips. She let down the squirming Pokémon in her arms and watched as her little Azurill bounced away to play with some of the lab's Pokémon, including a certain Pokémon Watcher's Marill. Even though she had a smile on her face, Misty couldn't help but let a small tear escape her eyes as she thought about what this time of year meant. It was a time for friends and family to get together and celebrate being together. Although her sisters weren't here with her, they much preferred the excitement of the season that a large city like Cerulean offered to the intimate small town celebrations of Pallet, she knew that they would spend at least some of the season together. In fact, they would be going out, just the four of them, a couple of days after Christmas to spend some time together as sisters, an occurrence that was becoming increasingly more common as the four them put aside their differences and focused on being a family. And even without her sisters, Misty still had plenty of friends to celebrate with her, some of which she would even dare to call family.

But there was one particular person, a certain Pokémon Trainer, that she was missing even more than anyone else, someone who wouldn't even be anywhere near here to celebrate with them. With her. Looking around, she saw so many reminders of him, no matter how much she wished it otherwise. An energetic Bayleef was running around, happily chased by a Quilava and a dancing Totodile. Up above, a Noctowl and Swellow soared peacefully. A Sceptile and Staraptor were sleeping quietly in the branches of one the larger trees while a Heracross sucked happily on the dripping sap. In the distance, a herd of Tauros rumbled by. A Torterra and Infernape were mock battling one another at the small battlefield off to the side while a Glalie waited its turn. She saw a playful Muk chasing after a stout Gible as a Torkoal and Donphan looked on. In the lake, a Corphish, Kingler and Buizel happily played with her own Corsola and Politoed. Nearby, a familiar Bulbasaur and Squirtle played with one another and underneath another tree not too far away, a snoozing Charizard and Snorlax were snoring quietly. Squirtle and Charizard had no need to be there, but even THEY recognized the importance of this time of year and had come to celebrate with their friends. So why couldn't HE? Did he even think about them anymore? About her?

"Is everything okay, Misty?" A soft, motherly voice interrupted her sad musings. Misty turned towards the lab and her startled eyes met Delia Ketchum's warm brown ones. The older woman had a concerned look on her face and placed her hand gently on the young girl's shoulder. Misty sniffed and reigned in her tears.

"I'm f…fine Mrs. Ketchum." Delia looked at the girl, unconvinced. She stood there silently, letting the redhead get control of her feelings. As long as she had known the girl, Misty had always been an emotional one. Most of the time, she was able to keep those emotions under control, unless, of course, someone made her mad. But when it came to feelings, deep, true feelings, the girl often kept a collected, neutral façade. Delia Ketchum couldn't remember ever seeing the girl cry, though she knew that she harbored some secret, powerful emotions deep inside her young body. And she knew on what, or rather whom, those feelings were now focused.

"Misty, I've known you for four years. You know you can talk to me about whatever is bothering you. But I think I have an idea of what's wrong." Misty looked at the woman, her mother figure for the past four years, and she saw a familiar knowing look in her eye. Delia probably did know Misty's thoughts; she herself was probably having similar ones since she was bound to be thinking about the same person. Misty needed someone to talk to, someone to lean on; she certainly couldn't tell any of the guys what was bothering her.

"You're right, Mrs. Ketchum. There IS something bothering me. I guess I can't keep anything from you." She smiled nervously.

Delia smiled back. "Not for long, anyways dear." Misty laughed, more at ease with the woman now and more willing to open up.

"It's just…this time of year…Sometimes it makes me think things, feel things, wonder things that I normally wouldn't at any other time. I am grateful to have so many friends and loved ones in my life and to be here with you, with them," she gestured towards the on-going party and the loud ruckus that was emanating from inside, "but it's just not the same without…"

"Without Ash. I know, dear." Delia nodded solemnly, a sympathetic look on her face. "I miss him too, Misty. He's my baby, my only son; I can't help but to miss him. And being so far away…I can't help but worry about him. It's a mother's prerogative to worry about their children. No matter how old he is, no matter how far away he is, I will always worry about him. And you're right: this time of year is for family and friends, to remember what we have and to be grateful for all of it. I know Ash is missing us and I'm sure he wishes he could be he here with us too. The last time I talked to him, he said he was sorry for missing this Christmas with us, and for all the past ones he missed with me while he was traveling. I told him that we would all be thinking about him and to not worry about us. He said he would try, but I know my Ash and I know that nothing in the world could stop him from thinking about his friends and family, both Pokémon and people. And I know that out of all of his friends, well at least out of all of his HUMAN friends, Ash thinks about you the most." Misty's eyes lit up in both surprise and wonderment.

"Really?" Delia smiled knowingly.

"Really. I am his mother after all; I know things about him that even HE doesn't know. Believe it or not Misty, my Ash has matured over the years. I know he can still be a bit dense at times…well, most of the time, but he does have feelings and thoughts of his own that he doesn't always let out. Kind of like someone else I know." Delia winked at Misty. The girl blushed. "Misty, it may not seem like it, but Ash DOES care about you as more than a friend, I'm sure of it, even if he isn't. You will ALWAYS be in his thoughts, no matter where he is, what he's doing or who he's with. He can't help it; he loves you."

Misty's blush grew even more as Delia finished, her thoughts straying to the raven-haired Trainer that she cared so much about. Did Ash really care about her that much? His mother seemed to think so. She knew that she cared about him. All of their friends already seemed to think they loved each other. But did Ash feel the same way? She sighed. Perhaps, the next time she saw him, she would tell him the truth about her feelings. Perhaps he would feel the same way. Perhaps.

Delia put her arm around the girl comfortingly and smiled down at her. Misty looked up, her tears gone and a bright smile on her face. Together, they turned back towards lab to rejoin party.

"Let's see what kind of trouble the boys got into while we were gone, shall we? We never know what they're capable of, do. And I'm sure the rest of the guests should be here soon, too."

Misty shook her head gleefully. "We just have to make sure that when Ritchie and Sparky arrive, we tell him to keep Zippo away from Charizard. I still don't think they get along and we don't need ANOTHER fire-powered explosion here."

With that, the two women disappeared into the house and back to the party, their hearts and minds settled, but their thoughts still occupied by the one who brought them together.


	5. Part V

**Somewhere in Unova**

"What are they doing over there all by themselves? Why did he just leave us and all of his Pokémon? Psssh…He can be such a little kid."

"Now Iris, try to be understanding with him. You know what this time of year means, right? A time to be with friends and loved ones. We may not be home with our families, but at least we are close by. Aside from us, all of Ash's friends and family are far away. I miss my brothers back in Striaton and I'm sure you miss all of your friends in the Village of Dragons." She nodded. "Everyone we have ever known and cared about is here in Unova. They really aren't that far from us when you think about it. Now Ash…most of his friends and everyone that he calls family are all the way in Kanto. He's as far from them as he's ever been. That's hard for anyone and I'm sure it's especially hard this time of year when everyone he sees is talking about going home for the holidays or going to a party with friends or even exchanging gifts with friends and family. He has none of that here; all he has is us and, while I know he does think of us as great friends, we will never take the place of everyone he left behind. We can never be everything that he needs. THAT is in Kanto and THAT is why he needs this time alone to himself to think and remember."

Iris sighed. "You're right Cilan. It's just a bit strange seeing him like this. He's so…contemplative when he's usually so energetic. I guess I didn't really understand everything he must be going through and thinking about. I have family that I left behind, and all of my Pokémon friends too, but it would be so much easier for me to return than it is for him. I guess Axew and I are lucky."

At the sound of its name, the little Dragon-type poked his head out of Iris's hair. "Axew ax." Iris reached up behind her to scratch the Tusk Pokémon on the top of his head and smiled as he squealed gleefully. He soon jumped out of her hair and ran to join the rest of the party's Pokémon who were playing about. Iris and Cilan watched him go before focusing once more on the particular Trainer they had been discussing.

Ash was sitting a dozen or so yards away in the pale sand of a beach that the group had stumbled upon earlier that morning. He was leaning against a sand dune and staring out into the ocean, completely still except for the gentle breeze blowing through his dark hair. A yellow ball of fur sat in his lap, black-tipped ears pointed straight up and jagged tail relaxed. He was as still as his trainer, their thoughts and emotions in sync.

The Connoisseur and the Dragon Trainer watched the two silently a moment longer before turning back towards the Pokémon. "We should leave them be, Iris. They'll join us when they're ready. Ash and Pikachu just need this time alone together. We'll get lunch ready and keep it waiting for them. You know Ash: no matter what's on his mind, he's still bound to be hungry. Why don't you help gather some wood for cooking while I prepare the meal?"

"Whatever you say Cilan." As the two walked back to prepare their meal, Iris couldn't help but steal a glance back over her shoulder at the young Trainer. "I hope you know that WE'RE your friends too Ash, and that we care about you. If you ever have anything you need to talk about, we're here to listen."

Ash heard his two traveling companions walking away. He knew they were worried about him and he was touched that they cared. They were friends; he cared about them just like he knew they cared about him. They did mean well, but his was something that they just couldn't understand. True, they did have family and other loved ones that they have left behind to travel with him. But what they didn't have was the distance between themselves and those loved one; not like he had anyway. Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh. They were all relatively close together, no more than a quick boat ride away if he ever got the inkling to visit his family and friends in any one of those regions. Unova was something different entirely. It was too far away to justify a quick visit back home. He had been out on the road for four years and there had been plenty of times that homesickness had struck him. Most of the time, he got over it with the knowledge that home really wasn't that far away after all and he could just use the nearest videophone to call whomever it was that he was thinking about. While the latter was still true, it was the former that was making him so pensive. He had so many friends and loved ones that he left behind when he came here. Friends and family that he wouldn't see for some time. Friends and family that he couldn't help thinking about this time of year.

He wondered how Dawn was doing in the Hoenn Contests. For that matter, he was curious as to the wanderings of Kenny, Barry, Zoey, Nando and even Paul. How about May, Drew, Solidad and Harley in Johto? Were any of them close to competing in the Grand Festival? And Max. He should be right about the age to start his journey. Was he going to? Who was he going to choose as his first Pokémon? How was Brock doing in his studies? Was he working hard towards his goal of becoming a Pokémon Doctor? Is Gary still in Sinnoh? Is he a full-fledged Pokémon Researcher yet? Are Tracey and Professor Oak doing well with their research? Was his mom doing okay with him being so far away? Were she and Mimey taking care of themselves?

And Misty. How was Misty? He hadn't talked to her in so long, though she was often in his thoughts, more so than any of his other friends. He may be dense but he wasn't completely clueless; he had enough sense to know that Misty meant a lot to him, perhaps much more than any of his other friends. He sighed deeply.

Pikachu's ears twitched and he turned to look at his trainer. "Pikapi? Pika pika pi Pikachu?"

Ash smiled reassuringly and pet the electric mouse. "Yeah buddy, I'm fine. Just thinking about the folks back home." Pikachu stared at him knowingly.

"Pikachu-Pi?" Ash was caught off guard for a moment at his friend's insight. Of course Pikachu would know the object of his thoughts; he could never keep anything from his pal.

"Yeah, Misty. I don't know why I miss her so much buddy, or why I'm always thinking about her." Pikachu stared at him disbelievingly. "Okay, so maybe I do, but I just don't wanna admit it to myself." The little Electric-type smirked at his trainer and nodded firmly. "It's just…the holidays are really getting to me this year. It must be because I'm so far away from home for the first time. I can't help but wonder how everyone is doing back home. I miss them all, I really do. I love being here in Unova with all of our new friends; but sometimes it gets to me." He sniffed. Pikachu put a tiny paw on the young man's shoulder in sympathy and comfort. Ash smiled at the gesture. "Thanks buddy." He continued staring at the bright blue ocean, its cerulean color only reminding him more of the girl who occupied his thoughts and dreams. It was almost painful thinking of her. There had to be something he could do, something to ease his aching heart and lonesome thoughts.

"Maybe," he began, "maybe, after the holidays I'll call her up the first chance I get. I'll ask her how she feels about me, if she feels the same way I feel about her. I'll ask her if she lov…" Ash stopped, realization dawning on his face. "That's it. Hey, Pikachu, I finally realize what it is I've been feeling for Misty, why I can't get her out of my thoughts, why I feel something different for her than for anyone else. It's because I love her." Pikachu smiled a bright, toothy smile.

"Cha!"

"You knew it all along, didn't you?" Ash grinned brightly. "You've always known." Pikachu nodded his head cheerfully. Ash grabbed the little Pokémon in a tight hug. "I love Misty." It felt good to say it aloud. "I love Misty." He enjoyed the feeling saying that phrase gave him, the emotions it stirred in him. His contemplative mood was gone, banished with the warm feelings his sudden realization gave him.

Pikachu watched enraptured at the joyous emotions that flitted across his Trainer's face. Now that the young man had finally realized the depth of his emotions and the truth behind them, he was ecstatic. It had taken four years, four long years, before the teenager came to this realization, but it was all worth it in the Pokémon's eyes to see his best friend so happy.

The two celebrated alone a while longer before deciding that they had been left alone long enough and went to join their friends for a small, friendly meal. Ash's heart was a little lighter, his mind a little clearer, his emotions more stable and his convictions a little stronger and he couldn't wait until they made it to the next town so he could call Misty and tell her what he had finally realized. Though he was nervous about the upcoming conversation they were sure to have, he was confident in the outcome.

"You know what this means Pikachu, don't you?"

"Chu?"

"At some point, I'm gonna have to tell mom and once I do everyone is going to know and I'm never going to hear the end of it."

Pikachu laughed at his trainer's grimacing face and the two happily rejoined their awaiting friends, excitedly digging in to the deliciously extravagant meal before them.

Winter truly was the season for miracles and celebration.

* * *

><p><strong>a.n. Here's the fifth and final part of this story. Merry Christmas to you all! I really appreciate everyone who is reading this, even if you haven't reviewed. I did have fun with writing this, though some of it was a bit tougher to write than the rest. I hope you all enjoyed reading this and remember to review!<strong>


End file.
